Point Of No Return
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: Two girls, one a phan, the other her sister who is not a phan, are sent to 1879 Paris to stop a tragedy from occuring. What tragedy? They don't know, but they're not coming back until they stop it. Erik will now have to put up with them both all while trying to get at Christine's heart. The problem? The sisters HATE Christine.


**So I was listening to the phantom of the opera, and then I come across concrete angel and realize how much this reminds me of Erik. In fact, a lot of songs remind of Erik, mostly sad songs. Just the other day I was listening to a corrido and it fit Erik perfectly.**

**And yes, I'm Mexican, born here in good old America. Never been to Mexico. I will, one day, right after I complete my bucket list of places to visit before I die.**

***edit* just saw Antonio Banderas and Sara Brightman sing the phantom of the opera and thought "you should have been the phantom!"**

**Anywho, my phantom will be a mix of webber and leroux.**

"give me the remote!"

"no!

"give me the fopping remote!"

"language!"

"just give it!"

"make me!"

"I will Punjab you into next year!"

"you don't have a Punjab!"

"wanna bet?"

"fine! Take it, there's nothing good on anyway."

Jackie handed her handed her sister, Jessica, the remote for the television.

"we better not be watching that phantom of yours."

"_Au Contraire,_ andhe's not _just _a phantom. He's _the _phantom. He's like Batman except more homicidal, and not as heroic," Jessica said, "and _oui _we are watching him."

"which one? it better not be love never dies," her sister said pointedly.

Her sister looked disgusted, "eww. I'd rather watch twilight."

They watched the movie in silence with Jessica occasionally muttering 'good for nothing fop' whenever Raoul came on or 'witch' when Christine appeared.

"you need to stop listening to Erik," Jackie said.

Her sister shrugged and resumed to being engrossed in the movie. She wondered aloud how incredible it would be to meet the actual phantom of the opera.

"have you not read the book?" Jackie asked her, "he's homicidal not to mention obsessive."

"yeah, but I will die happy if I ever see him," Jessica said.

"you scare me," Jackie said, "what girl in their right mind would want to see the phantom of the opera. I for one agree with him wearing that mask, it makes him look better."

"you know something?" Jessica said after a moment, "Christine and Raoul do make a better couple than Erik and Christine. Erik is too good for that witch."

Jackie didn't answer finding better to just nod and agree to her sister. Jessica had only just recently read the book and she fell in love with it instantly. She had exclaimed "where have you been all my life? Gaston Leroux I love you." Then she insisted she get the musical. She was currently hunting down the silent film which she was dying to see.

Personally, Jackie was happy her sister finally settled down. She'd rather have her sister obsess over the homicidal maniac that is Erik than have her obsess over the creepiness that is Dracula. She remembered her sister had begged her parents (who were religious by the way) to let her dress as a vampire. She got pirate instead so she opted for the vampire pirate. She got her friends to help her with the make-up. now she had the mask and cape that would complete the phantom costume she had worked on ever since the school declared a costume day on Halloween. In fact she was ready with the costume already done. Her mask and cape, all the way from France might I add, where on the kitchen table. Jackie had decided not to wear anything this year. She felt too old for such nonsense.

"are you losers ready to trick or treat or what?" Agnes, or Aggie as they called her, said poking her head inside the house.

The three of them walked outside. Aggie was wearing a vampire costume, Klara was a ketchup bottle since she lost the bet with Jessica (whoever could not recite back to back the phantom's theme song from Webber's musical would have to wear whatever the winner chose). Jessica had wanted Klara to be the fop, but she didn't have enough money so she opted for the next best thing.

The three girls walked together to the first house with an excited trick or treat. So they were immature, so what? They got candy. When did you get candy for acting immature? That's what I thought. There they picked up Oscar, who was dressed the phantom of the opera as well.

"I allow only one opera ghost, cousin. Cease this immature act and accept that I am the true opera ghost," Oscar demanded.

"cousin, you are mistaken," Jessica said in an equally demanding voice, "for you must know, who the true opera ghost. She is here before you. I recommend _you _dear cousin to cease this imitation, which while flattering is truly embarrassing even for you. You are unfit to be the opera ghost. Only one who has known the phantom can be called a true phantom. Have I not terrorized you constantly without your noticing me? and you call yourself a phantom of the opera! Why not be the fop? You will find it suits you better."

She laughed.

"a test then," the second ghost said, "there is only one way to find the true opera ghost."

"I agree with you, cousin," the first ghost said and turned to her sister, "sister, you shall judge. Bring forth the music my friends!"

Aggie who never left home without her iPod chose the phantom's theme song and the music started playing.

The two phantoms waited until Christine started singing. Jessica took that as her cue. While not an opera singer, she did have a good voice

**In sleep he sang to me**

**In dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me and speaks my name**

**And do I dream again for now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside my mind**

**OSCAR**

**Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My power over you grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me to glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind.**

**JESSICA**

**Those who have seen your face**

**Draw back in fear**

**I am the mask you wear**

**OSCAR**

**It's me they hear...**

**BOTH**

**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is here**

**Inside my/your mind**

**THE NON-PHANS WHO HAVE TO DO THIS OR THEY'LL GET DOUBLE PUNJABED**

**He's there, the phantom of the opera!**

**Beware, the phantom of the opera!**

**OSCAR**

**In all your fantasies, you always knew**

**that man and mystery**

**JESSICA**

**Were both in you**

**BOTH**

**And in this labyrinth**

**where night is blind**

**the Phantom of the Opera is here,**

**inside my/your mind**

**He's there, the phantom of the opera**

**Sing, my Angel of Music**

**Sing, my Angel**

**Sing for me**

**Sing, my Angel!**

**Sing for me!**

By now people have stopped to listen to the competing phantoms and cheered when they were done.

Jackie walked up the steps of the house they were in front and said, "we must decide a clear winner. Who is the real phantom of the opera? Our female phantom? Or our male phantom?"

"sing another one!" the audience yelled.

"music of the night?" Oscar challenged.

"prepare to lose impostor," she answered.

This time Oscar started.

**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

_**Jessica**_

_**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor**_

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light**_

_**And listen to the music of the night**_

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**

**And you live as you've never lived before**

_**Softly, deftly, music shall surround you**_

_**hear it, feel it, closing in around you**_

_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night**_

**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you long to be**

**Only then can you belong to me**

**BOTH**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**

**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**

**To the power of the music that I write**

**The power of the music of the night**

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

The last couplet was sung by a different singer. A true opera singer. No my friends it isn't the phantom, but if it was everyone would have bowed to him. no, this was Luke, Oscar's older brother who was also dressed as the phantom of the opera.

"so we have three phantoms now," Jackie said, "this sure makes things interesting."

"no it does not, dear cousin and brother," Luke said, "for I am the true opera ghost. I am he, Erik, the phantom of the opera!"

And with that he sang again the last verse of music of the night. Again the crowd erupted in cheers. Luke bowed to them and walked to his brother confidently.

"I will hand you the title of opera ghost, cousin," Jessica said, "but know that this is not over. I will have that title!"

"and when you do, I will be there to take it once again!" he said then he laughed and brought his cousins into a hug, "so you like the mask?"

"I love it," Jessica said.

"and you? do you like the souvenir I got you?"

"you mean the monkey musical box?" Jackie asked, "yeah, it's next to my bed. It's kind of old isn't it?"

"over a century old," Luke said

Jackie's eyes widened, "dang, that's old."

"supposedly, the real phantom of the opera created it, according to legend."

"I am so taking that monkey from you," Jessica told her sister.

"no," Jackie said, "my monkey. Get your own."

**A consultant is someone who saves his client almost enough to pay his fee.**

**Arnold H. Glasow**

**A high-brow is someone who looks at a sausage and thinks of Picasso.**

**A. P. Herbert**

**Yay! Double quote!**

The ketchup bottle, the vampire, the normal one, and the three phantoms walked down the street from house to house getting more and more candy. Seeing as Luke was oldest he was in charge of having an extra bag for the _children_, as he liked to call them. finally they reached the end the road, as in literally the end of the road, save for an old house on the top of the hill, but no one went there. Supposedly it was haunted or a witch lived there.

The six of them stood staring up at the house. if only lightning could flash and thunder would boom. Then would the picture had been complete.

Oscar cleared his throat and said, in a Victorian accent (he likes speaking that way), "well comrades, I believe that we now face a predicament. Who shall be the brave fellows to go into the lion's den? I believe it is our turn now."

"I vote Luke!" Aggie said raising said boy's hand.

"why me?" he asked clearly against the idea of going up the hill.

"because," Jessica said, "_you _are the oldest at twenty three. Besides, I thought the great opera ghost feared nothing."

"there is a difference between fear and preferring to live for another thirty years," Luke said.

"we'll draw straws," Klara said pulling out six straws out of nowhere. The others knew better than to ask where she got the straws.

They all grabbed hold of a straw and pulled. Luke had the longest making him sigh in relief. Jackie and Jessica however did not.

They cursed their luck and looked pleadingly at their friends, but no one volunteered. So far no one had gone all the way up to the house on the hill. Most run back in fear. Each year before Halloween, a random group of trick or treaters, mostly teenagers, will be chosen to go up the hill. This time it was the phantom group. Last time it was the Sirens, a group of beautiful girls who lived up to the nickname.

They slowly walked through the gates and made their way up the hill. The path was ill-kept so Jessica had to make sure her cape didn't get caught in the tangle. In order to ease her fears she started humming the phantom's theme song.

"that isn't helping," Jackie said.

Her heart was pounding as she walked up the hill. The heard the hoot of an owl. Jessica decided to start singing lowly to distract herself. Jackie, who knew the words by heart from hearing her sister sing it all the time, followed along.

When they reached the house, they stopped and looked at each other, each wearing similar faces of terror. Jessica placed a trembling hand on the door but before she could knock, the door opened up to reveal an old woman. She was wearing a black old lady dress and had her hair in a bun. She took one look at the two girls and pulled them inside.

"finally!" she exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you two for many years. finally you two appear! Come here, come here, let me have a good look at you!"

The two girls were frozen in shock as the woman looked them over. she took of Jessica's mask and examined her. then she turned to Jackie and after passing her test, she clapped her hands.

"oh you must have a lot of questions, but you have a job to do and I don't want to delay it any further. All I can tell you is that _he_ needs you two or the events of the book will happen. it is up to you two to make sure the final tragedy does not happen. Bret failed to keep Julius Caesar from being killed… .tsk. you two must not fail."

She waved her hand and a portal appeared.

"wait hold on," Jessica said, "who are you?"

"I, my dear, am merely one of the many keepers of fictional time. It is because of us that Sherlock Holmes did not perish at Reichenbach, although he remembers nothing."

"and what are we supposed to do?" Jackie asked.

The old woman gave a toothy grin, "you will soon find out soon enough. now off with you. you have much to do."

"but-"

"no time, no time!"

She pushed the girls into the portal. They gave a cry of shock as the portal swallowed them whole.

**Show me a good loser and I'll show you an idiot.**

**Leo Durocher**

The girls landed with a thud. The portal closed before either one of them could do anything. they were left in total darkness. Jessica placed her mask back on and adjusted the cape so it will cover her whole body. the cape had a hood which she placed on her head. Jackie rummaged through her bag until she found a medium sized flashlight.

"where are we?" she asked.

"I have no clue," Jessica said she stood close to her sister.

They both looked around. They both jumped when a rat passed before them. they looked at each other in terror.

"scream and run in terror or wait till someone comes?" Jackie suggested quietly.

"all of them?" her sister suggested a smile creeping on her face.

Why did she always smile when she was scared? It was a habit she's been trying to break. She really needed to stop smiling when she got scared.

"if you do any of those things," a voice said behind them, "I doubt anyone will hear you."

The girls jumped and before they could scream a gloved hand covered their mouths. They're eyes were wide in fear and they were trembling.

The voice, which they assumed belonged to a man, had just won first place on the 'voices I'd rather not hear while alone or laugh in that case.' Whoever this man was, he was strong and he was not happy with the girls.

"who are you? how did you find this place? answer me!"

Jackie looked at her sister in terror. The man moved his hand so that now he had a firm grip on their shoulders.

Jessica took a deep breath and said shakily, "we d-don't know how we got here. there was th-this old w-woman wh-who sent us here. she-she pushed us into this portal and-and we c-came here. i- I have no idea where we are. Please don't hurt us."

The man's grip loosened slightly, but his grip was still painful. The girls didn't know if he believed them or not, they prayed silently that he did.

"who are you?" he asked them.

"my name's Jessica Viegas," the poor girl answered still scared, "a-and this is my sister, Jackie. We're from Houston, Texas in-in America."

The man did not answer them instead he passed a hand to Jessica's face and felt her mask.

"why do you wear this?" he asked her curious, and something else the girls couldn't identify. Sadness? Empathy?

"it was Halloween," she answered, "every year we dress as something and this year I dressed as the phantom of the opera."

"every year?" he asked her.

"it's s-something different every year," she answered.

The man took off her mask and turned her face to examine her much like the old woman did.

"why would anyone want to be the opera ghost?" he whispered to himself and Jessica.

She let out a small laugh, "why would anyone want to be someone else? I admire the guy. He's amazing!"

The man laughed, but tightened his grip, and said angrily, "you two lie. He is not amazing as you say."

Jackie had grown tired of the man and her shoulder was starting to hurt.

"hey," she said angrily, "my sister may be many things, but she's no liar. You should see her when she's on a rant. It's Phantom this. Phantom that. Erik this. Erik that."

"How do you know Erik's name? tell him now!"

Jessica's eyes widened, "_you're _Erik?"

Jackie looked at the man, "now I've done it."

Jessica took in deep breaths, at the point of hyperventilating. A goofy smile was etched on her lips as she couldn't contain herself.

She was standing in the presence of the greatest person on earth.

"jess," Jackie said doing her best, "calm down. Remember what I said about him right? I'm pretty sure if you squeal he will kill us."

Her sister took a deep breath getting her emotions under control. The phantom of the opera was not happy with this new knowledge. These girls knew a lot about him. he considered killing them, but cringed at the thought. Madame Giry had been a kind woman to him, almost like family, and it was out of respect for her that he didn't kill women. Men, however, where another matter. he could take them to her, but he couldn't risk them exposing his secret.

He pushed the girls forward while still keeping a hold of them. they stumbled, but allowed themselves to be led through the labyrinthine halls. The girls kept their eyes ahead. They're eyes widened when they saw a small boat tied to the banks of an underground lake.

The phantom ordered them to get on. Jessica warily placed a foot on the boat and held on to the phantom's arm, much to his discomfort, for balance until she sat down. The phantom, believing them to take too long proceeded to place Jackie on the boat next to her sister.

Now in better light, the girls got a better look of the phantom of the opera. Most of his face was covered save for his nose and mouth. he had black hair and wore a black long coat which made a perfect cape. He had a white under shirt and black tie.

"where are we going?" Jackie whispered to her sister.

"probably to his place," Jessica whispered back.

"he's not going to kill us right?" her sister asked.

"he doesn't kill women," Jessica replied, "as far as I know."

The phantom ignored their whispering. The boat ride went along slowly. The girls observed their surroundings with wonder. Any traces of fear now gone. They now seemed to be in a talkative move.

"so, mister phantom," Jessica said, "have you taken Christine here yet?"

"how do you know who she is?" the phantom asked them not stopping their course, "and no, I have not."

"fan," she answered as if that answered everything, "of you, I mean, not her."

"how do you know so much of Erik? No one knows Erik as well as Madame Giry, but you have never met her."

"where we come from, you're a legend. True, Dracula has more movies than you do and people know him more, but you're still very well known. Dracula never got his own opera."

"you… like opera?"

"she does," jackie answered.

"and you do not?"

Jackie shrugged, "I'm not a big fan like miss fangirl over here. she begged our parents to take us to Broadway to see your opera."

"you are not from here," he said, "where are you from?"

"year 2013," the girls answered at the same time, "jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! You owe me a soda!"

The phantom resisted the urge to tell them to be quiet. He learned from years of watching the ballet rats that it was better for them to finish their conversation.

"the year 2013?" he repeated.

The oldest started to explain how they arrived, this time in more detail leaving out what the old woman had told them.

"your cousin sings?" he asked them.

They nodded, "he's been trying to teach us."

They arrived at the shore and the phantom helped them off the boat and led them through more passages until they reached a candle lit room. he led them to a room with a bed in it.

"you two will stay here until I decide what do with you both," he said.

"aye aye captain!" they saluted and sat down on the bed.

The opera ghost closed the door behind him. he walked to his own room and sat down on the bed (I don't like the fact that he sleeps in a coffin, so he has a bed in this story). After a moment, he decided to check on the girls. As he approached their room, he was aware of soft singing. It wasn't opera, but a lullaby. A strange one he had never heard before.

"_a la rurro rurro_

_Patita de burro._

_A la ruche ruche_

_Patita de cuche._

_Duermase mi niña._

_Duermaseme ya."_

Jackie asked her sister something. He could not hear the exact words, but Jessica answered in an assuring tone. This seemed to work as he heard no noise coming from their room. Erik didn't dare go into their room. he did not want to invade their privacy, besides it was due time for his lesson with Christine. She was getting better.

He would keep the girls a secret from Madame Giry until he decided what he would do with them. for now, he'll let them be. hopefully they'll have enough sense not to go wandering about while he was not there.

**Longest chapter I have ever done.**

**Okay, so I'll be working on this one more often than the other stories.**

**Phantom of the opera, greatest thing since chocolate.**


End file.
